The invention relates to an electromagnetic valve with a valve housing accommodating a valve closing element, which works in cooperation with a magnetic armature, where the valve closing element can be applied to a valve seat and the magnetic armature to a magnet core, with a magnet drive, which receives a magnet coil in a yoke plate, which coil is attached, together with the yoke plate, on the valve housing, to excite the magnetic armature.
In a known electromagnetic valve of the indicated type (DE 10 2004 039 843 A1), the magnet coil with the yoke plate forms a rigid unit, which is firmly connected to the valve housing.
In the application cases, where a particularly flexible electrical connection must be provided for the magnet coil, the known rigid attachment of the magnetic drive to the valve housing is not suitable.
The problem of the present invention, therefore, is to produce an electromagnetic valve which does not present the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This problem is solved according to the invention for an electromagnetic valve of the indicated type by providing that the magnet coil inside the yoke plate is held by means of an appropriate component in the yoke plate and arranged in a manner so it can be rotated arbitrarily in the yoke plate about the longitudinal axis of the valve housing.
Additional characteristics, advantages and application possibilities of the invention can be obtained from the description of two embodiment examples.